24 décembre 1477
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Ezio Auditore après un contrat effectué passe sa première veillée de noël seul, sans sa famille. Lui qui avait été fort d'esprit jusqu'à là se trouve être victime d'une rechute violente avec une peine dure à gérer. Ainsi, voici comment se déroule ce jour particulier qui semble avoir perdu toute sa joie à cause de la tragédie famiale des Auditore.


_A/N: Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction (encore oui) réalisée à l'occasion des fêtes et d'un concours de fanfiction sur le théme de noël en rapport avec assassin's creed. Bien qu'au final cela ne sera pas la fanfiction que je publie pour le concours, j'en ferai une autre mais j'aurais trouver dommage de la laisser inachevée et dans les archives. Ainsi je vous présente cette fanfiction qui pourra peut-être plaire à certains d'entre vous ! Cette fanfiction sera courte, en 2/3 chapitres maximum. Voilà, je vous souhaite alors une agréable lecture et n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions =)_

**_copyrights: Assassin's creed et ses personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft, l'idée et écrituree la fanfiction à Skyassassin, alias moi !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1- Nostalgie et veillée de Noël_**

Cela faisait désormais presque un an que la moitié de la famille Auditore a été exécuté à cause d'un complot organisé et qu'Ezio est devenu un assassin. Nous nous situons précisément dans le courant du mois de décembre et ce, à la veille de la fête de Noël qui est l'occasion d'un bon dîner familial. Ce dernier est revenu à Florence après avoir reçu un contrat de la part de Lorenzo De' Medici, l'ancien employeur de son père. Comme celui-ci l'a suspecté l'assassin exécute plutôt rapidement son contrat avec brio et dans le but d'avoir la somme promise il va donc au Palazzo du gouverneur. À peine qu'il mit un pied dans l'imposant bâtiment que les gardes commençent à lui barrer le passage.

"-Étranger, rentre chez toi ! Nous ne faisons pas entrer des types aussi étranges dans un tel lieu."

Le Magnifique le vit peu de temps après en étant alerté par les gardes, s'approchant de lui avec un sourire tandis qu'il dit aux gardes de se retirer.  
"-Je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau par ici Ezio ! Je m'excuse des désagréments causés par mes gardes. Viens, nous discuterons mieux seuls."  
Lorenzo le méne à une piéce isolée, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre et commence alors à parler tout d'abord du contrat.

"-Alors ce contrat ? As-tu bien tué le marchand ?"

Ezio lui répond de manière affirmative, se faisant alors récompensé par une bourse de 2000 florins. Après avoir discuté avec lui pendant un certain temps, Lorenzo remarque à moment donné en regardant par la fenêtre quelque chose d'inhabituel: une pluie blanche et lente commence à tomber sur Florence, recouvrant les toits d'une fine couche de la même matière. La neige, quelque chose de rare en Toscane.

"-Voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas neigé à Florence."

Ezio qui en a la confirmation en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre avertit alors Lorenzo qu'il faut qu'il parte rapidement avant que le sol ne devienne glissant pour les chevaux.

"-Mes excuses mais je dois partir avant que le temps ne m'incommode dans mes déplacements."

À ces propos et sachant que c'est la soirée de la veille de noël Lorenzo est intrigué et commence à interroger le jeune assassin.

"-Ezio dis-moi.. Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir pour la veillée de Noël ? Rejoindre ta famille et ensuite aller à l'eglise ?"

Ezio eut un sorte de coup de poignard quand il lui parle de sa famille, son père et ses frères morts depuis à peine un an avec une douleur toujours aussi forte mais il ne la montre jamais. Pour pouvoir mener à bien sa quête de vengeance il a du se fabriquer un masque bien que les rechutes peuvent se manifester dans ses moments solitaires.

"-Le temps d'aller rejoindre Monterigionni la veille de Noël sera déjà terminée... Il faut plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre la ville."

Concernant le sujet de l'église Lorenzo entend des paroles qu'il ne s'attend pas forcément mais compréhensibles. La voix d'Ezio est mêlée à un peu de colère mais aussi un peu de tristesse si on l'écoute attentivement.

"- L'église.. Si dieu existait vraiment Père et mes frères n'auraient pas été assassiné d'une manière si cruelle, tout ceci aurait été évité. Je passerais une soirée avec ma famille réunnie au complet. Je ne vais pas participer à une messe insignifiante."

Lorenzo lui fait une tape amicale pour montrer un peu d'empathie à son égard.

"-Si tu ne peux pas te rendre à Monteriggionni pourquoi pas rester à Florence pour la nuit? "

Ezio hoche négativement de la tête, soupirant légèrement.

"-Non, je dois partir. Si je reste trop longtemps à Florence on me capturera et je n'ai pas été totalement oublié encore. Certaines personnes n'hésiteraient pas à me dénoncer pour de l'argent."

Lorenzo regarde toujours son interlocuteur, disant d'une voix peinée :

"C'est fâcheux.. Mais la cape de ma famille que nous t'avons offert devrait t'éviter tout de même des ennuis."

C'est à cette parole que l'échange se conclut peu après, Ezio sortant alors et expérimentant le temps neigeux. Les échoppes sont désormais bondées par les florentins qui préparent la veillée de noël, l'assassin sentant une certaine vague de nostalgie l'emparer. Il s'imagine en train de les parcourir aux côtés de son père et ce dernier put toujours prendre congé à partir de la veillée de noël pour quelques jours. Ainsi c'est l'une des rares fois qu'il voyait son père pour toute une journée à ses côtés et put avec l'ensemble de sa famille profiter de sa présence. Cette année c'est la première fois qu'il passera un noël sans son père et en plus de cela ses frères ne sont plus.. Pour reprendre un peu de force après sa mission de la journée il se décide d'acheter du pain chaud grâce à la somme obtenue par son contrat. Du chaud lors d'un temps neigeux a alors de quoi le réconforter, surtout qu'il ne portait que la tenue d'assassin de son père et que ses cheveux commençent à devenir blancs. À moment donné il retire les flocons de neige de sa tête, les jetant au sol. Après avoir mangé son pain chaud il examine les événements qui se déroulent, jusqu'à soupirer. Ezio évite de montrer sa peine évidente à observer toutes ces familles qui rient et profitent de ces moments passés ensemble, mais cela fut trop dur. À voir autant de monde ensemble et lui seul, tout seul avec lui-même, lui fit verser une larme discréte

"-Père, frères... Vous me manquez je veux tant vous revoir vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point."

Celle-ci passe inaperçue car il la retire de la paume de sa main rapidement, bien que cela n'apaise pas son esprit mêlé de colère mais surtout, de tristesse..


End file.
